Deep Blue Sea
by MissVengerberg
Summary: Segundos. Minutos. Quizá horas.
1. Prólogo

« _Eso es... lo último que quiero que seamos._ »

Muy pocas veces había sido tan directo, preciso y sincero a lo largo de su vida. Expresar sentimientos diferentes a la frustración y la rabia no estaban en su forma natural de ser, al menos no desde que el dolor, la amargura y la adicción a la vicodina se habían adueñado completamente de sus emociones hacía ya una década.

Los últimos meses, sin embargo, habían suavizado ese carácter. Un hecho contrastado de la peor manera y más humillante delante de Cuddy solo unas horas antes en su oficina. Solo de recordar el incómodo silencio y la mirada compasiva que habían provocado sus palabras, un profundo sentimiento de vergüenza y tristeza se extendía por su pecho.

Ni siquiera el alcohol esa noche podían calmar las náuseas de un estómago vacío y la pena de un alma rota. Había jugado su última baza, poniendo todas las cartas sobre la mesa, y había perdido miserablemente. Todos los esfuerzos realizados durante meses habían fracasado de forma estrepitosa. Ni Cuddy, ni tampoco Wilson, las dos personas más importantes de su vida además de su madre, habían apreciado ni valorado sus pequeños pero decididos pasos para convertirse en un mejor hombre y en un mejor amigo. Los dos, en algún punto del camino, habían decidido seguir adelante con su vida, seguramente hartos de su mente inestable, de su errático comportamiento y de su recurrente habilidad para hacerles daño. Hasta Cameron había salido huyendo de Princeton, dejando bien claro que todo lo que tocaba lo corrompía.

« _¡Maldita_ _sea_ _!_ »

Varios clientes del bar voltearon la mirada inmediatamente hacia House, claramente alarmados por su más que probable estado de embriaguez y el fuerte golpe con el puño propinado a la barra justo al lado de la copa, derramando parte de su contenido en consecuencia. Sullivan, dueño del local y viejo conocido, no tardó en acercarse.

—House, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero voy a tener que pedirte que des por terminada la noche.

«Solo era cuestión de tiempo, ¿no?» —Murmuró, cerrando los párpados y llevándose los dedos a las sienes. De repente, una amarga carcajada surgió de su garganta, recordando lo insultante y decepcionante que había sido enterarse de que su mejor amigo había pagado a todo el equipo para que saliese con él—. «Puto Wilson...».

—House, ¿me estás oyendo? Mueve el culo y vete a casa. Es tarde, has bebido demasiado, estás alterado, divagando y me estás espantando a los clientes. No quiero repetírtelo otra vez ni tener que echarte de una patada.

Tras varios segundos de tenso silencio en los que Sullivan pensó que House pondría resistencia a su oferta, finalmente observó aliviado cómo este se levantaba con gran dificultad del taburete y dejaba acto seguido sobre la barra un billete de cincuenta.

—No deberías conducir así —House lanzó una mirada amenazante a Sullivan cuando este intentó detenerle agarrándole por el hombro—. Vale, de acuerdo... —Alzando las manos en son de paz, dejó a House marchar sin más dilaciones, no sin antes emitir un largo suspiro como derrota.

La pierna dolía como un demonio. La espalda y la cabeza también. Absolutamente todo dolía a rabiar y la tormenta que empezaba a azotar solo iba a acentuar ese malestar. Con gran dificultad, montó sobre su Honda y rápidamente puso rumbo hacia Baker Street, sobrepasando en varias ocasiones los límites de velocidad permitidos.

Imágenes de Cuddy inundaban su cabeza en el momento exacto en que perdió el control de la rueda delantera al frenar a escasos metros de su casa. Un dolor agudo y punzante se abrió paso por el costado y el brazo izquierdo mientras su cuerpo seguía derrapando unos par de metros más por el asfalto mojado.

Segundos, minutos, quizá horas. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, otro par de ojos le miraban de forma inquisitiva.


	2. Contacto

House no sabía con certeza si estaba consciente, soñando o simplemente muerto. Quizá un poco de todo, pensó, intentando al mismo tiempo abrirse camino entre la pesada niebla y el entumecimiento que se habían apoderado de todos sus sentidos. Parpadeando en varias ocasiones para evitar que el agua de la lluvia, o sangre, siguiese resbalando por su cara y salpicando sus ojos, House giró el lenta y ligeramente el cuello, quedando su zona de visión justo enfrente y a nivel de los bajos de un coche aparcado a poco más de medio metro.

Fue en ese instante cuando descubrió a aquella criatura de ojos tan azul profundo como los suyos, penetrantes y profundamente lastimados, observándolo atentamente. Durante unos locos instantes, pensó incluso que se estaba viendo reflejado en el espejo de su propia casa. Dos almas atormentadas intercambiando toda clase de sensaciones y sentimientos no hablados. House intentó articular palabra, incómodo ante el escrutinio de aquel diminuto ser pero lo único que consiguió salir de su boca fue tos acompañada de un doloroso gruñido.

—Oiga, ¿está usted bien? —Un hombre aproximadamente de la misma edad de House, se acercó con pasos agitados hasta el lugar donde se encontraba éste tendido.— ¿Puede hablar? ¿Está herido?

—Erg…

—No se mueva, voy a llamar a una ambulancia.

—No. No... Estoy bien…

—Per…

—¡No! Sólo ayúdeme... a levantarme.

El hombre guardó de nuevo el teléfono en el bolsillo e inmediatamente se agachó para agarrar a House por las axilas en un intento de al menos ponerlo en posición erguida. Tras varios intentos fallidos y una sarta de gruñidos prácticamente incoherentes, finalmente House acabó siendo apoyado sobre el capó del mismo coche con el que casi se había pegado un golpe tras el derrape. Además, del mismo desplome de su cuerpo laxo sobre la pieza, el escurridizo gato de debajo salió corriendo hacia el siguiente coche aparcado con claras intenciones de alejarse de la nueva amenaza, no sin antes emitir un lastimero maullido, alertando a los dos hombres de su nueva ubicación. Tras cruzar una nueva y última mirada desafiante con House, finalmente terminó adentrándose bajo la oscuridad de su nuevo escondite.

—Me llamo David. Ése es mi coche —dijo el conductor, señalando un sedán gris aparcado en medio de la calzada—. Vamos, le llevo al hospital.

—No, no hace falta. —declinó House, aún sin apartar la mirada del sitio por donde se había escabullido el animal.

—No tiene buen aspecto, debería verlo un médico.

—He dicho que no —Su tono brusco e irascivo ofendió al conductor inmediatamente.

—¡Solo pretendo ayudar!

—Lo sé, le pido disculpas… Es sólo que… —Su irritación se fue desinflando—. Soy médico, estoy bien, solo magullado… o eso creo. Solo quiero irme a casa y tenderme en la cama.

—De acuerdo… ¿Puedo hacer algo más por usted? —preguntó, no convencido de las palabras de House. Lo cierto es que a bote pronto, el tipo tenía la cara como el papel, un corte en la ceja izquierda bastante profundo que no paraba de sangrar y cierta dificultar para respirar. También debía de tener la pierna derecha seriamente afectada, porque no paraba de pasar una y otra vez su mano de forma ruda por el muslo, intentando aliviar el dolor, supuso. House captó de momento sus pensamientos.

—No me pasa nada en la pierna, es una lesión antigua. Uso bastón… —confesó, ligeramente avergonzado.— Iba sujeto a la moto, probablemente se haya roto durante el golpe —Tras una nueva pausa, tomó aire y pidió un último favor—. ¿Podría... traer la moto aquí? Vivo ahí mismo.

El recién llegado miró en la dirección que señaló House y asintió con la cabeza. Sorprendentemente, la casa estaba a escasos veinte metros por lo que dedujo que el accidente debía haberse producido al pasarse de frenada. Mientras observaba cómo el hombre levantaba cuidadosamente la moto del suelo, la cual yacía sobre el bordillo de la acera de enfrente, House respiró profundamente y tanteó muy cuidadosamente las costillas situadas bajo el pectoral izquierdo. Parecía tener al menos una fractura, aunque lo cierto es que toda la caja torácica dolía muchísimo a causa del traumatismo. Además, tomar aliento le suponía más esfuerzo del habitual. Segundos después, un par de personas se acercaron con sus paraguas hasta el lugar del siniestro y entablaron conversación con el conductor, que ya traía la motocicleta de vuelta. «Fantástico».

—¿Se encuentra bien, hijo? —preguntó la mujer, de avanzada edad.

—¡Nunca he estado mejor! —respondió House, fingiendo exagerada alegría.

—¿Se ha caído de la moto? —añadió su marido.

—No, sólo estaba haciendo el casting para _Fast and Furious_ 10\. —espetó.

La pareja de ancianos no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante el comentario de House, claramente sin entender su referencia pero sí detectando el sarcasmo e irritación en ella. Mientras decidían en silencio si debían seguir insistiendo en el tema, David se unió al grupo para informar de que la moto ya estaba en su puerta, como había pedido.

—La moto no parece tener daños importantes. En cambio usted, vuelvo a reiterar, neces… —House cerró los ojos y levantó la mano, interrumpiendo cualquier clase de sugerencia. Ante la reiterada negativa de House en ver a un médico, el hombre no tuvo más remedio que dar el tema por zanjado.

House aprovechó ese momento para dar un pequeño impulso a su cuerpo y dar un par de pasos dubitativos e igual de débiles. Desde luego, no iba a llegar muy lejos, ya no solo con el cuerpo dolorido y contusionado, sino también con una severa cojera y un más que inaceptable nivel de alcohol en su organismo. Viendo que House perdía de forma inminente el equilibrio, los dos hombres reaccionaron rápidamente y procedieron a sujetarle para evitar una nueva caída. Totalmente derrotado, House bajó la cabeza y aceptó la ayuda en silencio. Mientras era conducido hasta su casa por los dos hombres, no pudo evitar pensar en su patética existencia.

Si House pensaba que el confort de su casa y de su cama le iban a traer el tan ansiado descanso y curación tanto para sus heridas externas como internas, estaba totalmente equivocado. Después de limpiar de forma descuidada la herida de la ceja y despojarse de la ropa empapada, se tendió en la cama como un cuerpo inerte y se giró de lado para alcanzar la mesita de noche en busca de medicación. Por un momento, deseó tener un frasco de vicodina a mano y tomárselo entero. En días así, no importaba vivir o morir, solo aliviar el sufrimiento.

No teniendo muchas más opciones a mano, decidió tomar una doble dosis de ibuprofeno, importándole un comino lo que esto pudiera hacerle a su estómago vacío y agitado. Instantes después, cerró los ojos y deseó fervientemente que el sueño llegase y apagase su atormentado cerebro y cuerpo abatido. Como era de esperar, sus deseos no se cumplieron y apenas pudo conciliar una hora de sueño realmente agitado a lo largo de la noche, por lo que cuando los primeros tibios rayos de luz de un día nublado iluminaron la estancia, sólo pudo suspirar aliviado. Definitivamente, necesitaba una placa de tórax y unos cuantos puntos en la herida abierta de la ceja. Así lo indicaba una almohada manchada de sangre y el dolor punzante del costado.

Poco más tarde, cojeó lastimosamente hasta su Dodge y condujo hasta el hospital más cercano de su zona sin demora. Una vez en el hospital, hizo todo lo posible por pasar totalmente inadvertido por sus colegas de profesión y esperó su turno para una placa, tras una primera consulta con el médico de urgencias. Confirmada la rotura de la séptima costilla del lado izquierdo, pasó a enfermería y allí mismo, además de serle inyectada una dosis de diclofenaco vía intravenosa para el dolor, también se ocuparon del corte de la ceja, resultando finalmente en seis puntos de sutura. Un rato más tarde, ya algo más aliviado tras el calmante suministrado, puso rumbo hasta la farmacia más cercana con el objetivo de aprovisionarse de paracetamol e ibuprofeno suficiente para los siguientes días, los cuales se avecinaban cuanto menos, dolorosos, dadas las diversas contusiones que presentaba en varias partes de su cuerpo. Lo único bueno, que el costado y la cara dolían más que la pierna lisiada, al menos de momento.

Mientras conducía de vuelta hasta su apartamento, comenzó a debatir si debía notificar su ausencia por unos días al hospital. Aunque para qué, ya nada era como antes y a absolutamente nadie le iba a importar realmente el motivo de su ausencia. Por otra parte, su equipo de diagnóstico ya era lo suficientemente maduro y competente como para manejar la mayoría de los casos sin su supervisión. Más pronto que tarde, pensó, se convertiría en un cero a la izquierda para todos. «Que se jodan», pensó.

Pronto, sus pensamientos divagaron hacia Cuddy y su último encuentro con ella. En el pasado, su ausencia en el hospital la llevaría a aporrear su puerta en el mismo instante en que se diera cuenta de que su culo vago no estaba tras el escritorio de su oficina, escribiendo síntomas en la pizarra o durmiendo en la morgue. Cuddy le echaría un buen sermón, él haría algún comentario lascivo sobre su culo gordo, ella contraatacaría metiéndose con su condición de lisiado y él zanjaría la discusión sacando a relucir sus carencias como verdadera médica. Típica y pura interacción House/Cuddy, elevando la tensión sexual hasta límites insospechados y sonrojando a la mitad del personal testigo de sus acalorados encuentros.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente, sólo pudo pensar en cómo sus interacciones en el último año y medio se habían reducido y degradado de forma exponencial. Al principio, cuando regresó de Mayfield, creía firmemente de que podrían llegar a tener una oportunidad seria, pasados los primeros momentos de incomodidad e incertidumbre. Pero el punto de inflexión estuvo en aquella conferencia varios meses atrás. Justo cuando por fin había reunido el suficiente coraje y hombría para confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, Cuddy le había respondió con un sonoro portazo en la cara. De hecho, un portazo literal hubiese dolido menos que enterarse de que estaba saliendo con el idiota de Lucas. No habiendo sido humillado bastante, la gota que colmó el vaso fue la escena del restaurante, donde el investigador privado se mofó de la alucinación que lo condujo a Mayfield. Sin duda, uno de los momentos más humillantes de su vida. Nunca antes había dolido tanto una traición.

Lejos de rendirse, se convenció a sí mismo de que aquello era simplemente una aventura y una nueva forma de atormentarle. De ninguna forma Cuddy podía mantener una relación seria con un tío semejante a Lucas, un hombre niño y una mala caricatura de su persona. No, Cuddy sólo debía estar cobrándose su venganza personal por todas las humillaciones que había sufrido el año anterior por su parte. Sólo tenía que ser paciente y demostrarle que había cambiado (¡pero la gente no cambia!). De nuevo craso error, porque desde entonces solo había cosechado decepción tras decepción, como el espantoso Día de acción de gracias. Definitivamente, Cuddy había aprendido del mejor maestro, pensó con una pizca de orgullo.

Cuando llegó a Baker Street, contempló con irritación que un idiota había ocupado su plaza de aparcamiento. Cualquier otro día, llamaría a la grúa y luego se bajaría personalmente del coche para dejar un _post-it_ con el dibujo de un dedo índice levantado bajo el parabrisas delantero. Pero no hoy. Afortunadamente, a escasos veinte metros de su puerta quedaba aparcamiento libre, justo en el mismo lugar donde el día anterior había sido arrastrado por la caída. Sujetándose las costillas con la mano izquierda, salió del vehículo y agarró el bastón con firmeza.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando su mirada recayó en los bajos del coche que tenía justo delante. Pegado a la rueda trasera, agazapado y temblando, se encontraba el condenado gato que la noche anterior le había observado de forma tan descarada e inquietante. Sorprendido, pues en algún punto de la noche había llegado incluso a pensar de que éste sólo había sido producto de su trastornada imaginación, se dirigió al felino con determinación.

«¡Eh, tú! Deja de mirarme de esa manera. Sólo yo, Dios todopoderoso, tengo el derecho de fulminar con la mirada a todos los mortales» El felino, lejos de amedrentarse, mantuvo el contacto visual sin mostrar la más mínima intención de dejar de hacerlo. «Deja de hacerte el mártir y de mirarme con esos ojos de puchero. No importa cuáles sean tus demoniacas intenciones gatunas, no te pienso dar cobijo en mi casa» Alzó el bastón y apuntó directamente hacia la cabeza del gato. «¡PUM!»

Ante el fuerte e inesperado sonido emitido por House, el animal se asustó y se dio la vuelta bruscamente para adentrarse un poco más bajo el coche, ya no tan seguro de sí mismo. Fue entonces cuando House se percató de que éste tenía la pata derecha lastimada, posiblemente rota, a juzgar por el ángulo tan feo de la articulación y el maullido de dolor emitido. Durante unos interminables segundos, se quedó inmóvil esperando a ver si el gato volvía a asomar la cabeza, pero sólo fue recompensado con un leve movimiento de rabo tembloroso. Totalmente desconcertado por la incomprensible sensación de compasión que empezó a instalarse en su pecho, no puedo evitar las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca atropelladamente. «Bueno, venga, si insistes te llevaré al veterinario» El gato siguió sin dar su brazo a torcer y House aprovechó para rendirse, por otra parte dando las gracias porque nadie lo había visto hacer el idiota. «Darwin no tendrá piedad contigo en la calle. Pero es lo mejor que podría pasarnos a todos, en pocos meses tendrías a todas las gatas del barrio preñadas».

Encogiéndose de hombros, House reanudó la marcha hacia su apartamento, bloqueando toda memoria del felino en su cabeza. Una vez dentro, dejó la bolsa con los medicamentos encima de la mesa y se acercó hasta el mueble bar del salón, donde se sirvió una copa de whisky. Con el vaso en la mano, se dirigió cojeando hasta la ventana y allí miró hacia su Dodge. Sus ojos se posaron de forma automática en el coche de detrás, concretamente en el lugar exacto donde había visto por última vez al gato. Llevándose la mano a la pierna derecha para frotar su muslo dolorido, no pudo evitar pensar en el pobre animal «¿Pobre? Definitivamente me estoy volviendo senil», en aquellos ojos cuya mirada parecía igual de rota que la suya, seguramente sobreexpuesta ya a experiencias desagradables a tan temprana edad, como el maltrato. El felino era de raza común europea y debía tener entre dos y tres meses de edad, a juzgar por su tamaño y el desarrollo de su pequeño cuerpo. Parecía tener el pelaje de color grisáceo, aunque tirado en la calle y el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba, no podía asegurarlo. Sucio, demacrado y con la pata rota.

Apretando sus dedos contra su sien ante el inminente dolor de cabeza, intentó pensar en otra cosa pero fue en vano. No sabía con certeza qué extraña conexión había entablado con aquel ser la noche anterior, pero empezaba a plantearse seriamente si la adoración de los antiguos egipcios hacia estas criaturas estaban más que fundamentadas. El sonido de un trueno a media distancia lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se avecinaba otra tormenta. Impulsivamente, preparó un pequeño cuenco con leche en la cocina, y salió con él directo hacia el aparcamiento a paso decidido.

Dejándose caer sobre el bordillo de la acerca con sumo cuidado, dejó el cuenco con leche justo al lado de la rueda donde aún permanecía el felino. «Vamos, chico. Lo estás deseando, no te resistas...» Tras unos momentos de indecisión, finalmente el hambre pudo más que el miedo y el orgullo. El gato empezó a mostrar sus diminutos hocicos y a avanzar lentamente hacia el delicioso manjar. Ambos cruzaron sendas miradas azules y sin decir palabra, llegaron a un acuerdo temporal de tregua. Tras el pequeño festín de leche, House acercó tentativamente su mano hacia la cabeza del animal y lo acarició suavemente durante unos instantes, sintiendo casi de inmediato un tibio ronroneo bajo la palma de su mano. Una tímida sonrisa de suficiencia asomó en los labios del médico.

Otro trueno resonó en la distancia y los primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer. House miró al gato y le lanzó una pregunta decisiva sin articular palabra. El gato miró a House y le replicó con la misma determinación sin emitir sonido alguno. No hacía falta.

Cogiendo al felino a pulso con la mano que tenía libre, inmediatamente lo introdujo dentro de su cazadora de cuero a la altura de su pecho y ambos se dirigieron expectantes hacia el 221B de Baker Street.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

For all my non Spanish speaking followers: Thank you all for the welcoming comments on the first chapter. I know some of you do find frustrating this story in Spanish. But I haven't written anything for over a decade so, I need to have my priorities sorted. First, create a decent story in my native language and second, finish it. If everything goes well, I may try in the future a sort of translation in English, but this is not a promise. I have very limited time and so many things to do!

Before I go, I would recommend a direct translation from SP to EN for the ones using this kind of tools. I am very aware of all that usually get lost in translation… But I think that version could be the most accurate you may see. Anyway, I'm always open to explain any question or doubts you can get while reading.

Para el resto, gracias por el apoyo y… ¡Joder! Que ya tenía ganas de ver una nueva historia de House y Cuddy escrita en español. ;)


End file.
